1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wobble plate pump having a pair of side chambers through which the pumping fluid flows. The side chamber are in fluid communication with the suction and/or compression chambers of the pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wobble plate pumps are known from, for example, DE-A-41 31 628. Besides having a pumping chamber, a first and a second side chamber are, at least partially and at certain times, incorporated into the transport stream. The side chambers are fluidly connected to one another through external pipeline segments. This way of conducting the flow creates flexibility in specifying the flow sequence, but it also creates a large number of connection points, and the technical complications of manufacturing such a system are relatively severe. It is also quite difficult to clean the exterior of this pump. Furthermore, the external pipelines are sensitive to mechanical stresses. However, the basic pump structure and method of operating a wobble plate pump are disclosed in DE-A-41 31 628, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,699 and therefore, the disclosures of these references is hereby incorporated by reference.